Wendel Manderly
Ser Wendel Manderly was the son and heir of Lord Wyman Manderly, a knight and a member of House Manderly of White Harbor, loyal vassals of House Stark. Biography Season 3 Ser Wendel is part of the retinue that accompanies King Robb Stark to the Twins for the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. During the wedding feast, Ser Wendel sits besides Ser Brynden Tully and Black Walder Frey. Following the bedding of the newlyweds, Wendel is murdered, shot with a quarrel through the back of his head and out his mouth. He dies along with his King and the rest of the Stark bannermen."The Rains of Castamere" Season 6 When all the Northern lords are gathered in Winterfell after it is taken back by the Starks, Lyanna Mormont reminds Wendel's father Wyman Manderly that his son died at the Red Wedding and yet he refused to aid the Starks. Wyman acknowledges this but promises to make amends and joins in declaring Jon Snow the new King in the North."The Winds of Winter" Family tree Appearance In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Wendel Manderly is the second son of Lord Wyman Manderly, the Lord of White Harbor and Warden of the White Knife. He is not quite as fat as his father and older brother Wylis, but is still considered immense. He is loud and boisterous, wears a large mustache and is bald. In "A Game of Thrones", Wendel and Wylis escort Catelyn from the White Harbor to Robb's camp, with nearly 1,500 soldiers as reinforcements for the Starks' host. Shortly before the battle of the Whispering Wood, Wendel becomes one of Robb's personal guard. In "A Clash of Kings", Wendel is among the five lordings who escort Catelyn to Renly's camp. Wendel was killed in the book somewhat differently to the show: when the massacre started, he rose to his feet, but an arrow went in his open mouth and came out the back of his neck, killing him instantly. He did not have a chance to resist or surrender. Lord Wyman Manderly hates the Lannisters and the Freys for his son's death. He cannot act openly against them as long as his other son Wylis (who was captured at the battle of the Ruby Ford) is held captive by the Lannisters, but he secretly plots to join Stannis and avenge Wendel's death. Once Wylis returns home, Lord Wyman makes an offer to Davos: he will join Stannis on condition that Davos will travel to Skagos and finds Rickon Stark. Lord Wyman brings three huge pies to Ramsay's wedding, and serves them to the Boltons and the attending Freys. It is speculated those pies are made of three Freys (Rhaegar, Jared and Symond) who stayed for a while at the White Harbor, and disappeared without a trace on their way to Winterfell - a payback for Wendel's death. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Wendel Manderly it:Wendel Manderly ru:Вендел Мандерли fr:Wendel Manderly Category:Knights Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Manderly Category:Northmen Category:Deceased individuals